Why?
by SharkySheep
Summary: Chase in confused by House after his father leaves. Will House tell Chase about his Dad? HouseChase AU Warning: attempted rape later on. not graphic
1. Chapter 1

Don't OWN any of the characters! Don't MAKE any money! It's JUST for fun!

Title: WHY?

* * *

"HOUSE!" screamed Chase as he stormed into said office. House looked up from his Gameboy and quirked an eyebrow, intrigued from the anger that seemed to roll of his little wombat. Chase was pissed, which just made House smirk in response. Sighing dramatically and dragging his feet of his desk, House stood up. "Soooo… what have I done now, it can't be that important that I had to ignore my game, and General Hospital will be on shortly, so if you don't mind honey, I really AM busy".

House moved as if to walk out the room when he was stopped by a wombat standing in front of him. "My my, I had no idea wombats moved so quickly, it must be all that good old fashioned British …" "HOUSE! Goddamn you… I can't believe, in fact no! I can believe, but I didn't think you'd actually… well okay, maybe I did think you would but I had no idea that you'd … HONESTLY! You're an ass!" Again, a quirked eyebrow, "what ARE you talking about, I've been here all day and in that time I've done many an irredeemable thing, so you may have to actually articulate something along the lines of English and tell me EXACTLY what has you so Mad".

"You know fine well what you did"

"Well I might, but then again, so far today I did pinch Cuddy's ass and then give Wilson a leech sandwich. Oh and don't forget that cute little nurse that has the really big breasts"

"What about her…and her names Kim by the way"

"I don't want her name! Eeesh! Its not like I'm going to marry her! Anyway I made big-breasts cry. That was really fun. I told her her breasts make her bum look big, you should have seen her. It was like Niagara falls."

"I don't care! You told Jane I was gay!"

"But you are!"

"No, I'm not"

"Sure you are"

"NO, I'm not"

"But the hair? My god Chase, I'm soooo sorry, I just always presumed"

House put on his most innocent face to date and bowed his head, "I…I think…"

"Shut up! You know that's not even the worst bit"

House raised his head and Chase saw the biggest grin cross his face, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "What do you mean? I did something worse? What? I would never…"

Chase groaned, he was defiantly having one of those days. "House, why!"

"Why what?"

"God stop being an ass! Why'd you tell her I was into bondage?"

House looked at him with a classic 'duh' expression, "because you are"

"NO IM NOT!

"Yes you are"

Chase calmed down, he was letting House get to him more and more these days and he wanted it to stop. Ever since his father turned up, then left, House has been being extra annoying to him. At first he thought it was just his nerves being frayed at the idea of his dad being around. But lately he realized that it wasn't him, it was like House was hitting him harder with the jibes, and lately it's began to take its toll on him. He's only human after all.

Chase took another deep breath and let it out slowly, House just looked at him, suddenly curious at the abrupt change. Chase turned to face away, "I don't understand!"

House knew what he was talking about, he told Wilson that he wouldn't tell Chase about his dad, but told him later that if Chase ever asked… he wouldn't lie. That had shocked both of them, as House didn't know why he didn't just run off there and then and rub it in the wombats face. Wilson looked at him funny, then nodded and went back to work.

"What don't you understand?"

Chase turned back to House; House seemed to be genuinely asking. He lacked all of his sarcastic tone, and it shocked Chase for a moment.

"I…erm, I want to know what happened, what changed? When my, my dad left, you started to erm you started to hurt" Chase sighed, he felt like a child asking a parent if they loved him and he hated it. He never wanted to feel week in front of House.

House let out a deep sigh, "Chase, the first step to answering you questions is for you to actually as them, or at least be more specific. Do you know how many answers I can give you to 'what happened' and I thought you had went and got smart! How wrong was I?"

"Fine, why don't you tell me what questions to ask then!" House just looked at Chase as if he'd grown another head, "But that would make things easy and I wouldn't want that. Then if I helped you all the other ducklings would want daddy's attention, it would mess with world order" House didn't know it was possible but Chase actually sulked. His bottom lip pulled into a pout and he looked at him through puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't sulk! You do realise I could just not tell you. It's as simple as that"

"Then why are you, telling me that is?"

"Probably because you have the finest ass. Well apart from mine of course"

Chase blushed, "Maybe you just like my dazzling wit"

"Definitely your ass"

Chase smiled, "Why have you been… god I'm so gonna sound childish. Why have you been picking on me? More. Lately."

'because your dads dying' House thought. He didn't say it, but it was a close call, instead he asked, "How's your dad? Been in touch lately?"

"Wait, so this is about my father?"

"Yes"

Chase was surprised; House seemed to be trying to be nice. It put him on edge. Something bad was definitely going on.

"Humph, the way you're acting it's like he's dying or something, your being too nice. So tell me… what's it about?"

House winced at what Chase said, but it apparently didn't show. The wombat had just said what House wanted to tell him out loud, and yet he still didn't realise. House wasn't sure what to do, this was unmarked territory, maybe he should call Wilson?

Chase was getting paranoid, House had been standing there for a few minutes now without saying anything. It suddenly clicked. Chase felt sick, he could feel everything shatter, 'Oh God! His dad was dying. He was dying and he never told him!' Chase looked at House,

"House", Greg looked at Chase and knew Chase had figured it out. House nodded.

"How did you find out? When… How long has he got?" Chase sobbed out the last question.

"I found out when he was here, he was a puzzle. I'm not sure how long he has left, Wilson might know"

House watched as Chase closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a small tear rolling down his cheek as he took a moment to take everything in. When Chase opened his eyes House saw so much pain, House thought that Cameron was the most broken out of his ducklings, but he saw how very wrong he was. He saw Chase wavering and caught him as he and Chase sank to the ground.

Chase felt extremely sick, like his whole world was coming to an end, and he was sure his heart stopped for at least a second or two. He realized he was on the floor shaking in House's arms in House's office and it scared him. No way should he feel safe with House, but he did and that confused him. House felt good too, and he wasn't making snide comments about how 'good catholic boys shouldn't be comfortable in another mans arms, or cry like babies'. It was an interesting situation, so Chase decided that he wanted to kiss House, he could always blame things on his emotions later if House said something.

Chase was trembling in his arms, and all he could think of was how warm and comfortable Chase felt holding him tightly like a blanket. House wasn't sure how he felt about Chase, but at this moment it was the closest thing to love he's experienced. House wanted to just plant one right on Chase's lips; it would be the House thing to do; only House didn't want to hurt Chase. Not like that anyway.

Chase shifted in his arms and looked up at him. House thought he looked absolutely stunning at this point and couldn't help the brushing of lips, or the moan that escaped him. The kiss was short and very sweet, it was perfect and Chase gave House a small lovable smile that House couldn't help but reflect back. House hugged Chase then and then moved back, "I care very much about you Chase", House whispered to him, Chase looked up and laughed softly, "I care very much for you too House". As they both stood House kissed Chase on the tip of his nose, Chase smiled again whilst mumbling 'never could stop with the affection' and moved closer to the door. Just as he was about to leave he heard House whisper just loud enough for only him to hear, "I'm really sorry about your dad, if you need anything…"

* * *

AN: I might continue this story onto a second chapter, but it depends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't OWN any of the characters! Don't MAKE any money! It's JUST for fun!

Title: WHY?

* * *

1 week later…

House was happy. Wilson couldn't helped but be positively freaked out by this, he'd found out several days before that House and Chase were 'kinda but not really, sometimes going out', that was what Chase told him. When he told House that he didn't think it was the best idea, House literally laughed in his face for 10 minutes then in a really awful Australian accent told him "If we wanna sometimes not always go out we sometimes always get laid, alright mate!" and then went right back to laughing all the way out the room, passing several stunned nurses and many a glancing patient.

Wilson thought that it would be over soon, as nobody could possibly stand to have a relationship with House for any longer than that, then everything would be back to normal. House would be a normal sarcastic smart ass, and Chase would be at the end of each jibe.

House limped his way to his office, but as he drew nearer, he noticed all the blinds were closed. 'Please let Chase be naked' he smiled before he entered. As suspected Chase was in his office, however "Aww Chase, couldn't you be at least sprawled on my desk naked". Chase looked up from House's desk and smiled, "and what, spoil the need to undress me? I do am to tease sweet-pea"

"Sweet-pea? I very doubt that"

"How about Chuckles?"

"Do you wish that I was one of those partners who beat you?"

"How about Dingo?"

"Ah, trying an Australian theme I see"

"Maybe, but I do think you look like a dog"

"Sooo… that means you're my bitch then"

With that said House locked both office doors and made his way over to a smiling Chase.

"If I'm the bitch then how come you're in heat?"

"Shut up". Seconds later House was stealing oxygen from Chase's lungs. Chase groaned in response to House's tongue probing deep in his mouth, while his hands were holding Chase's head firmly, so he couldn't move away. Chase was in heaven, he didn't mind the loss of control every now and then, because he trusted House. Although he really did need some oxygen at the moment, luckily House chose that moment do pull back and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Did you ring your father?"

Chase sighed, "Yeah, he's sorry that he didn't tell me. He said he's gonna travel back next week and come and see me, try to explain"

"That's good. At least you'll see him again. So, are you gonna tell him about the hot babe your seeing?" House wiggled his eyebrows.

Chase giggled, "I'm not going out with Wilson, so I'll just have to tell him about you instead"

"Har-de Har Har, You know as well as I, that Wilson is the size of an ant"

"Is it a big ant?"

House smirked and kissed him, pulling back he replied, "no, it's a very kiss small kiss insignificant kiss ant", and with that said, went back to a very kissable Chase.

Chase was getting ready for his dad to arrive any minute, he had been pacing back and forward for the last 2 hours. "Look Chase, your dad said he'd call when he needed picking up from the airport. It could be later in the day for all you know" Chase turned around to face his House, "I know, it's just… have you ever got the feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong?" Chase waited for House to reply.

House put his arms out signaling for Chase to come closer. When he did he pulled him close and kissed him passionately for several minutes. When they both came up for air, Chase smiled warmly up at him; House stroked the side of Chase's face and whispered softly to him, "Chase, I love you. I'm sure everything's alright. If it wasn't he would have called". "Thanks, your right, it's just… he's dying House. My dad is dying" House pulled Chase closer allowing Chase to sob gently on his shoulder, knowing he was safe.

Chase had falling asleep in House's arms, so House carried his little wombat to the bedroom, and lay him down softly before taking his shoes, pants and shirt off. He personally knows how annoying going to sleep in shoes and socks, and well, Chase doesn't like having crumpled pants and shirts. House just liked seeing Chase with little or nothing on, so they were both happy. After folding everything up, House pulled the blanket over Chase and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Chase mumbled in his sleep which made House smile, "love you too".

House was sitting on the sofa when the phone rang, not wanting it to disrupted Chase he picked it up in record time.

"Chase?"

"Wrong hottie Cuddy"

"House! Where's Chase? I need to speak to him. Put him on"

"No can do, he's asleep, and I want him to stay that way. I can do a lot of things when he's asleep you know"

"HOUSE! It's Chase's dad, he was brought in a moment ago… we, we couldn't save him House. He's dead"

House stopped breathing for a moment, Chase will be devastated he thought, a shouting in his ear brought him back to himself.

"What happened Cuddy? Was it the cancer?"

"No, that's the worse thing, it was a car accident, he was heading outside the airport to get a taxi and a car crashed into another. Unfortunately, Dr Chase had stepped out into the road at that point and was caught between the two cars. He died within minutes…" Cuddy trailed off.

House sighed deeply, "Okay Cuddy, I'll tell him, although I'd like 4 or 5 days off with him, to make sure his alright and help with details"

"You have 5 days" Cuddy said before hanging up.

House put the phone down and groaned, this was going to be very hard for Chase.

Chase awoke to find himself with his head on House's lap and Greg stroking the hair out of his eyes. Chase smiled and Greg gave a small smile in return, Chase knew something was up. "What's going on?"

"Cuddy rang"

"Does she want us in, is there a new case?"

"No, Chase I…"

Chase put his hand on Greg's, "its okay House just tell me"

House squeezed Chase's hand, "Chase, your dad… he's dead. I'm so sorry"

House didn't know what to do, Chase hadn't said anything in the last 5 minutes, and he wasn't sure if he had actually breathed in that time either. "Chase?"

"I'm thirsty, are you thirsty?" With that Chase got of the bed and practically ran to the kitchen, a few minutes later a cupboard banged and the tap was on. House quickly made his was over to Chase, "Chase? Did you hear what I said?"

"You want a drink too? How about I make us some food up?"

"Chase! Stop! Listen to me, we need…"

"Milk, I need to get some milk" Chase started to head for the door but House cut him off.

House grabbed Chase's arms and pushed him back against the wall, "Chase, snap out of it. Your dad's dead, did you hear me!" Chase winced when House said that but carried on trying to get free, "House let go, I have to get some milk..."

"I don't give a shit about the milk! HE'S DEAD!"

Chase struggled more but House held tight, Chase would definitely have bruises in the morning.

"House please let go" Chase spoke so quietly House almost didn't hear.

"he's dead, Chase"

"Don't!" came the weak plea from Chase

"he died"

"Please, stop it"

"dead"

"Noooo!"

"I'm sorry Chase"

"Nooo", Chase broke down into chocked sobs that shook his body violently. House held on even as Chase slid down the wall. House would be there for Chase, nothing could stop that. He wasn't even sure if anything could stop that, not even death.

Chase cried for about 2 hours and House cried too, Chase felt so much pain, and House felt his own heart stings pull in pain. He loved Chase, he knew that now, at first he thought it was just lust, but he knew he had found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his live with, which is why he ignored the pain in his leg from being on the floor for two hours. As that pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt because Chase was hurting and all he could do was be there. He wanted to make it all better and he couldn't. Instead, he reached out and took Chase's chin in his hand, lifting it up he gently placed a kiss on the tip of Chase's nose and whispered, "I'm hear for you, always. I love you so much Robert. I will be here for you whenever you need me. I love you so very much my beautiful wombat" Chase opened his eyes and looked into Greg's eyes; he could see his pain reflected there, puffy eyes and tears were falling from House's eyes.

"I love you too, always" Chase leaned towards House and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Thank you Greg, I just… I didn't get to say goodbye"

"But at least he knew that you loved him, he died happy knowing you were going to make up with each other"

"I miss him. Which is weird cos we saw each other a few weeks ago, and I never missed him when we didn't speak for those few years before"

"That's because you know he's gone, you can't speak to him again Chase, but you can speak to me"

"I will, just not now, maybe later"

"Okay, let's get you back to bed, you look tired"

House led Chase to the bed hand-in-hand, when they got there he turned Chase towards him a stroked his cheek. Chase smiled and started to open House's trousers whilst House unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, they were both in their boxers now and they both crawled into bed, shuffling to get as much skin contact as possible before they settled and drifted off to sleep, hugging each other for comfort.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews xxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Don't OWN any of the characters! Don't MAKE any money! It's JUST for fun!

Title: WHY?

When Chase awoke the next morning it took him a few minutes to realise why he felt like an un-flushable pile of shit. When he did realise that it was because his dad had died, he let out a deep sigh and snuggled deeper into his pillow. His warm pillow just hugged him tighter in response before kissing his hair.

"How do you feel Chase?"

"I'm okay I guess. I have to ring Cuddy today to ask for some time off, to sort things out"

"No need, She's already gave us 5 days"

"Us?"

"Yeah, I'm not letting you do this alone Chase. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't really want to do it alone. I need to start ringing people today which won't be fun"

"Yeah, you do that and I'll go see about funeral arrangements. How bout it?"

Chase smiled, "That would be wonderful"

House pulled Chase close, "But how about we just lie here a little longer first"

Chase responded by rearranging his head on House's stomach.

About an hour later House was out arranging the funeral, while Chase had the wonderful job of ringing his family, friends and old work buddies of his father. At the moment he was on the phone to his aunt Samantha, who was crying her eyes out for the loss of her older brother,

"sniff I'm so sorry Robbie, I knew he was ill but for him to die in a car accident! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting used to it, I wish he was still here, I just…"

"I know sweetie, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will, you always were my favorite aunt"

Samantha chuckled at that, "Sweetie, that wasn't hard what with me being his only sister"

"Yeah, well you were still the best"

"Thanks sweetie, I'll see you in a few days for the funeral then."

"Yeah… Sam?"

"Yes my little sea dragon?"

"You haven't called me that in years"

"You haven't rang me in years"

"Fair point"

"What were you going to say?"

"I was wondering, would you be able to tell the rest of the family, the details and that, it's just, I'm tired of all the sympathy from everyone, it gets irritating after a while."

"No problem sweetie, have you rung his friends?"

"Yeah, did that first"

"Good, see you in three days then"

"Yeah, bye Sam"

"Bye dear" and with that Sam hung up.

When House arrived back at the flat 3 hours later he found his lover lying on the sofa watching TV. "Hey Chase, I got everything sorted for you, it's at 2 o'clock in four days, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's perfect, most people are arriving in the next three days and staying at hotels, although I will be making sure that Sam stays here with me"

"Sam? Should I be worried?"

"Always, nah she's my aunt, the best aunt in the world"

"Then I can't wait to meet her"

House sat beside Chase, "did you manage to ring everyone?"

"Yeah, although Sam is ringing the family to tell them the news"

"Getting fed up were you?"

"Yep"

"Well how about I make us something to eat, while you get a shower and then we watch a movie or something?"

"I like the sound of the 'or something"

"Good because I love that part"

A few hours later Chase and House were sitting back on the sofa watching TV after having eating and cleaned up. House moved his hand up Chase's leg and rubbed softly just below the thigh. Chase gasped at the suddenness of it then turned to House, "I guess it's time for the 'something' isn't it?" House ignored what Chase had said and pushed Chase softly onto the couch so he was lying underneath him, before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Chase moaned and moved to give House more access that he craved. House started to unbutton Chase's shirt, trousers and shoes before in less than 3 seconds, Chase was naked. House smiled down and Chase and then responded in removing all his clothes. Once they were both naked, House leaned in and licked Chase's neck causing him to moan deliciously. This was House's favorite meal and dessert, Chase was and tasted absolutely scrumptious, there was no other word to describe him.

House attacked his neck with a fury and all Chase could do in response was to buck, moan and plead for release, which was perfectly fine by him, as he loved how House made him feel special. No other man had ever made him feel this good, no other woman either, although that list was a lot smaller than the first.

House thought Chase looked especially beautiful tonight as he stroked, touched, licked and nipped every bit of skin he could reach, which made Chase let out a cry followed by a plea, "Please Greg, I need you… God want you inside me now! FUCK!"

House smiled and stroked Chase's belly, "Okay Bob"

Chase groaned at the name and continued to moan in sweet agony. House shuffled down the sofa and moved between Chase's legs, reaching out and putting them on his shoulders, before moving closer to Chase's puckered hole. With one quick lick, Chase screamed, "Omygod, sogoodOyeah"

House smiled and put Chase's legs back down onto the couch and smacked him once, firmly on the bum, "You taste nice Chase"

"Ogod, Please!"

House smiled at how needy Chase could be and then in one fluid movement, entered Chase who came within minutes, gasping and crying.

Chase woke up, realizing he must have fallen asleep, House was looking at him, smiling.

"Look who's finally awake"

"God House, that was…"

"I know, fucking incredible" Chase laughed, "Oh yeah"

"How bout we head to bed for an early night" and with that House winked and headed to the bedroom with Chase following quickly behind.

3 days later…

Chase was so glad that Sam would be coming over today to stay with him for a few weeks. It would be good for him to have a friendly fellow Australian who was family, staying with him. Chase couldn't help but smile when he heard the doorbell ring. Sam had refused to tell him when her flight was because she didn't want him going out of his way to pick her up from the airport. As Chase walked over to the door and opened it he was met by a 40 year old with long brown hair that stopped just short of being too long. Sam had a great figure for her age and her face mirrored her great personality, she was one who could have been said to have grown old gracefully. She had wrinkles, but they just made her look more approachable as her wicked gleam shone through her eyes.

"Hello my little Sea dragon, well aren't we looking good"

"Sam, it's so great to see you come in"

As Sam and Chase made there way into the apartment, House appeared out of the bedroom. Sam turned to look, then after a quick once over smiled at House,

"Well it's about damn time thatRobbie got a decent man, you are decent aren't you? You don't beat him do you? Cos if you did…"

"Sam! He doesn't beat me, God! Why is that the first question you always ask my boyfriends?"

"Well, it scared the last losers off, didn't it?"

House laughed and moved towards Sam, taking her hand he shook it, "Greg House, please to meet you and no I don't beat my wombat, although he does like a spanking every now and then" Sam smiled, she liked him, She heard chase 'hmph' and turned to him. "I always knew you liked a good firm hand Robbie"

"It depends on the hand!"

Everyone laughed at that, and relaxed to sit down.

"So Greg, how long have you been banging my nephew?"

Chase choked, "Sam! You don't get to ask that!"

"Aww, but it's funny, can't an aunty embarrass their nephew once in a while?"

"NO!"

"Fine, then how long have you been going out?"

"Since I told Chase his dad was dying, kissed him and dragged him home. We've been 'banging' since two days after, as Chase isn't a slut, well not always"

"GOD HOUSE!" Chase was extremely red now.

Sam and House laughed, "O Sea dragon, nothing's changed"

"Sea Dragon?" asked House

Sam looked at House and smiled, "Yeah as in a sea dragon" at the blank expression she went on, "Its like a seahorse but is much better looking, they don't have a pouch and there tails don't curl up like a seahorse, but they have bits on there body that stick out. It lets them hide a lot better in the waters. You get two types in Australia."

"Riiight, but why do you call Chase a Sea Dragon?"

"Because he used to be an annoying little bugger and hide all the time when he was younger, it was nearly impossible to find him, but he'd always turn up within an hour or so"

"O, I just call him a wombat, my wombat"

As the night went on House got to know Sam and understood why she was Chase's favorite aunt, she was absolutely brilliant and House loved her already.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't OWN any of the characters! Don't MAKE any money! It's JUST for fun!

Title: WHY?

* * *

It was the funeral today, Chase was sure time had passed too quickly these last few days. In fact he felt as if it was a big cosmic joke, half how long a second is, and then watch as he has to deal with it more quickly than he expected. House and Sam had been getting on with each other great these last few days, Sam had actually cornered him the other day and hugged him saying she was so glad he had met someone who could make him so very happy, although she did say she was sad that she wouldn't have children. Then she keeps mentioning adoption, saying we'd be great parents as we balance each other out quite well. I'm not sure what to think of that idea though, were not even married yet, hell I'm not sure if I even want to get married. Although I really do want to stay with House for the rest of my life. God, listen to me, I can deal with all this some other time, I have many of years to think of stuff like this.

"Hey Chase! What you thinking so hard about?"

Chase looked up to see House looking intently at him, "Well, I was thinking about how adorable you'd look with a puppy curled up on your head"

"hmm, that's not a bad idea"

This shocked Chase, "What?"

"Well why don't we get a puppy?"

"You! YOU want a puppy?"

"What, didn't think I was the puppy type?"

"No, I thought you'd be more of a rat person"

"Yeah, I like them too"

"Are you serious?"

"About what? The rat or the puppy?"

"The… both!"

"Yes I'd like a puppy and I do like rats, although I don't think I'd ever buy one"

"Okay… why not, let's get a puppy"

"Great!"

It was a very boring funeral House thought, Sam and Chase were standing to the right of him and the priest was chattering on about heaven or something or other. He wasn't really listening, just looking around the crowd of people that had turned up, there were a lot. Lots of women were crying into their hands, most of them were faking as the sadness never reached their eyes. Then, most of the men were faking sadness too, they had their sad faces on, but the shuffling on the feet and the yawning of some of them when they thought no one was looking gave them away. In fact the only people who were sad, was Chase and Sam, although I think Sam was more sad for Chase than Rowan.

Someone across from him caught his eye, a man about an inch taller than himself was staring at Chase and he didn't like that look. The man had jet black hair and a ruggedly hansom look to him, he was obviously wearing black, but the way his green eyes kept wandering over Chase was starting to unnerve House. House took a step closer to Chase as the stranger's eyes darted to meet his.

House felt like he had to win this stare down, and he had an advantage, he was in love with Chase and knew this man wanted him. House used this to smile smugly at the man whilst stroking the side of Chase's leg. The man noticed his movement, only the man, and in response gave an angry stare before looking away.

Chase looked up as he felt House stroke the side of his leg; he was looking at someone across the coffin. Chase followed his look and his eyes locked with a man he never wanted to see again. Chase sucked in a deep breathe and House looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah House, I'm fine; I just didn't think he'd turn up"

"Who is he?"

"He's a totally prick that's who" said Sam as she moved closer to them and whispered with such force, "If I had a pair of scissors right now… I swear I'd cut it off and stick it so far up his…"

"Sam! Quiet, I'm alright; he wouldn't do anything… not now"

"Okay I want to know what's going on right now" whispered House with as much authority as he could without drawing attention.

"He's just an old boyfriend" replied Chase

"An old boyfriend! He's more than that, he's an absolute jack ass who thought beating you was a laugh" murmured Sam in outrage.

House looked back to where the man was watching them, apparently enjoying the show and if looks could kill he would surely be dead as House sent deadly messages across to him, threatening death if he saw him anywhere near Chase.

"What's his name?" asked House

"Why? What you going do?"

"His name Chase"

"Fine, it's Chuckles!"

House looked to Chase, "His real name would be just as good"

This time Sam answered, while still shooting daggers at the man, "His names Martin Wood, and he will hopefully be dead very soon"

"House, Sam, I don't want you anywhere near him. Okay?"

"No" they both answered looking at Chase as if he'd asked them something completely stupid.

"Please, I don't want trouble" Chase looked at them both with his puppy eyes.

Sam and House groaned, they couldn't say no to him looking that cute. "Fine" they both eventually agreed. Chase smirked on the inside, no one turned him down when he did that face, and he practiced it a lot.

The funeral was over and people started making their way back to their cars. Chase had decided not to have a wake; he really couldn't be bothered to have all those people saying how great his dad was because he knew deep down all they really wanted to know was if they were in the will. Most of them would be heading back to the various places they came from, he hoped anyway, especially Martin. He really hoped Martin would be straight back on a plane as soon as possible but he knew he wouldn't. He found out yesterday that his father had left everything he owned to him and Sam, his father wanted them to live together or at least live with each other when he was visiting back home. That was fine with Chase, he loved his aunt to bits and she didn't judge him at all, she was also the first person he told that he was 'bi but mostly gay'. He remembered that day so clearly, Sam had just looked at him then after about 5 minutes sighed a deep sigh and told him, "Robbie, I don't know what to say…", she then whacked him on the head and said, "How about it's about frigging time you told me. I thought you'd never get round to it" She then coincided to both hug him and laugh at him for taking his precious time.

When they arrived back at the flat they all sad heavily down on the sofa and looked at each other. House looked at Chase and said, "God Chase with friends like that no wonder your dad didn't life very long, I think they sucked 10 years of my life!"

Chase smiled, House had such a way with words, "I'd say at least 20, but yeah, I know what you mean, I'm not sure if any of them were really sad he was dead, or if they were just there for the show" Sam looked up, "How about you Chase? Are you okay, what with Martin turning up?" "Yeah Sam, I'm fine, glad you were there though, both of you" with that Chase stood up, "I think I might get a nap though, I'm slightly tired" Sam and House nodded, "See you in a bit wombat" "Yeah, night Sea Dragon" they both smiled at Chase as he walked to the bedroom.

Once House heard the shower door open and Chase step out to get ready for bed, House finally looked at Sam, "So Sam, tell me about Martin. How bad was it?"

Sam looked and House and grimaced, "It was really bad, Martin used to beat Robbie up so bad that he hardly left the House, he missed a lot of college and like. I don't even know how Robbie survived it. It was horrible and violent and I would kill Martin with no problem if I ever saw him near my Robbie again!"

"Why didn't Chase get help, I don't understand?"

"He couldn't, Martin is well known in Australia, he has a lot of friends. I know that's not an excuse but… If Robbie had done anything, then it would have probably been a lot worse. Martin can hurt him in Australia which is why he moved here. He's safe here as Martin doesn't have connections outside."

"So what, Martin is like a mobster or something?"

"No, but he's from a large family that has many friends who protect each other"

"Humph, if he comes anywhere near Chase he'll have me to deal with, and I have a lot of connections here."

Sam beamed, "Well he isn't coming anywhere near him, he would be stupid enough to mess with a crippled"

"Don't you mean a crippled with a sexy ass and a twisted attitude?"

"That's what I meant"

Chase was standing at the door listening to the conversation behind it, he couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face. He felt like the luckiest man alive with House and Sam there, they both loved him and he loved them a lot too. He knew Martin would do something, but he also knew that whatever happened he wouldn't just let it happen, plus he had to mean chips watching both his shoulders. He had to be the luckiest man alive, and that thought stuck with him as he fell asleep with a beautiful smile on his face.

A dark shape climbed through the window into Chase's bedroom, while he slept on undisturbed.

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews - i'll try and keep a chapter appearing everyday, unless i get lots and lots of reviews begging me to stop :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't OWN any of the characters! Don't MAKE any money! It's JUST for fun!

Title: WHY?

* * *

Chase gasped as he felt a hand pushed forcefully around his mouth; he opened his eyes with a start to see Martin atop him using one hand to tie his to the bed. Chase was completely awake now, but it was already too late. He had both hands bound to the bed and he could scream due to the hand currently on his mouth. 

"Hey Bobbie, long time no fuck, ey" Martin smacked Chase quite firmly on the thigh as he looked at Chase up and down, like he was a slab of meat.

"So, I see you've been and got yaself a cripple" Martin leaned in closer, "Bet he's shit in bed! But I bed him hitting you with that cane is a big turn on. You like that do ya Bob! Like that stick whacking ya arse!" Chase struggled to get away but it was no use, the ties didn't even loosing and all he got for his trouble was a low moan from Martin. "O yeah Chase, struggle some more, you know how much I like it"

Chase shut his eyes tight as a small tear made its way down his cheek, he couldn't stand this man! Why was he here, why did he have to keep coming back to ruin things. Chase jumped when Martin's tongue licked the tear away, "Aww, what's wrong baby, daddy being too tough?" Before Chase could do anything, Martin's hand was moved away and a cloth of some sort was pushed in his mouth and sealed with a kiss from Martin. The kiss was rough, bruising his top lip and making Chase cry harder.

"Aww come on pet, don't be like that! You want this as much as I do, you can't hide that. I saw you look at me at the funeral" Chase shook his head back and forth trying to tell him to 'get the fuck off', but all that came out was a muffled "mmft muh fpht ohhh"

Martin smiled as he leaned in towards Chase's neck and licked all the way up to his forehead, then he pulled back and looked at the beauty in front of him. "mmm Rob, I'm gonna lick you right up!"

**The other room…**

Sam and House were laughing in the other room, that was until halfway through a story about 3 whores and a clown House suddenly stopped. Sam looked at House, "Greg?"

"Did you hear something?"

"Something what?"

"I'm not sure, I just thought I heard a voice"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Come on House, it's probably Robbie talking to himself. You know how that boy is!"

"I suppose, it's just…" House trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"It didn't sound like him"

"House, there's a wall there. His voice would be muffled; it isn't rocket science you know!"

"I guess, maybe I just need some sleep"

"Yeah or maybe you need some of my two favorite blokes!"

"What?"

"My favorite blokes! Jack and Daniel. Together there a problem solver!"

"Great another alcoholic in the family!"

"No, I just like jack daniels!"

"Your one crazy lady!"

"Yeah, maybe you should get some sleep!"

House smiled, "Or maybe I won't get any" with that he walked off to the bedroom door.

"Don't make too much noise, or at least tell Chase not too"

"Sure! I'll ask, but I'll also do my up most to make him scream his heart out!"

Sam laughed

House opened the door and the sight before him made him stop shocked for all of 2 seconds until he felt his body become flooded with the most anger he had ever felt. He stopped so quickly over to the bed where he found his lover tied up with a nut case licking his stomach. That was until House brought his cane crashing down onto Martin's back.

Martin didn't hear House enter the room as he was too busy enjoying himself, but he certainly felt the cane that came crashing down on his back. Martin let out a scream of pain and pulled himself away from Chase, falling off the bed as a result. House went round to the other side of the bed where he was huddled on the floor in pain, then he lifted his cane and brought it down on his shoulder making Martin let out another cry of pain. Chase who was crying on the bed shouted for House to stop, "Please HOUSE! Untie me, just untie me. Don't kill him!" House looked up, then walked back round the other side of the bed to untie Chase.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yes, I am now, just please… untie me"

"I am, don't worry, he won't hurt you again"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise"

Chase stopped crying and looked out House, "I love you"

"Love you more Chase, love you so much more!"

**A few minutes earlier…**

Sam heard an awful scream come from the bedroom, and rushed to the door, what she saw angered her. Martin was there! He had obviously tied Robbie up and been meaning to… Sam was pissed, she walked back to her bag where she kept her gun. She'd had for about 10 years now, ever since she was mugged. It made her feel safe knowing it was there and now she was going to use it. That bastard Martin was done for, he'd hurt Robbie way too much in the past and now he'd had the audacity to ruin his life again! He's dead!

Sam walked back into the room with the gun in her hand, turning the safety off she waited until Martin looked up. When Martin did look up, the horror in his face when he did look up only made her smile, she pulled the trigger.

House had just finished untying Chase when he heard a gunshot, he jumped and both him and Chase turned around to see Sam holding a gun and Martin on the floor in a pool of blood. He had one hole in his head. Chase started crying again beside House so he quickly put his arm around him to comfort him.

"Sam… what have you done?" House looked shocked.

"I gave that prick the death he deserved"

Chase sobbed, "Sam … you…you… your going to leave me. You'll go to prison!"

"I don't care Robbie; at least he can never hurt you again!"

Sam threw down the gun and moved to kneel in front of him.

"Robbie look, I love you. You're like a son to me and I never want to see you hurting. He deserved to die Sea Dragon! He hurt you too many times for me to feel any regret for shooting him. Hell, I'd do it again in a heart beat!"

"M…Maybe we could… you know, hide the body!"

House and Sam looked at Chase and laughed. House answered for the both of them.

"Isn't ever gonna happen. We'd never risk you going to prison! The people there don't deserve you! Although you would look good in a jumpsuit"

Chase looked between Sam and House, "then what are we going to do?"

House looked at Sam who nodded in return.

"We're going to call the police!"

The police arrived 10 minutes later with an ambulance to take away the body.(?) The police made them all sit down on the sofa after they had been checked out to make sure they weren't in shock. Then the questions started. Chase had started crying when he had to explain what had happened, and was extremely glad when House took over later. The problem came when Sam had to explain her part in what happened.

"So you shot him?" one of the police men asked

"Yes, in the head, once"

"So you wanted him dead"

"Yes, he was hurting my nephew, not for the first time but thankfully the last!"

"It the gun registered to you?"

"Yes, I've had it for a long time"

"So did the deceased…erm, Martin, did he go for you before you shot him?"

"No, he was on the floor on the other side of the bed, I was at the door"

"So it wasn't self defense?"

"No, I wanted him out my nephew's life for good. He deserved what he got, and I'm happy to do the time for it."

Chase sniffed and whipped his eyes, Sam looked at him, placing her hand in his thigh she squeezed and smiled trying to comfort him.

The police men looked at each other, they could tell this lady wasn't violent or anything and felt sorry for what they were about to do but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to charge you with murder!"

"I expected nothing less, it's okay, and I'll come quietly"

Sam stood up and left with the policemen leaving House to try and comfort a weeping Wombat.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Don't OWN any of the characters! Don't MAKE any money! It's JUST for fun!

Title: WHY?

* * *

Sam went to prison, and Chase was sad, all House could do was try to comfort him, but he couldn't know what it felt like to loose both a parent and an aunt. Although he could visit her, he knew Sam wouldn't allow it. Sam wouldn't want Robbie anywhere near a prison, and he couldn't blame her. He just wished it hadn't had to come to this.

Chase was moping around, he didn't want to do anything, and he had to be up tomorrow to return to work. He wasn't looking forward to that, Cameron annoyed him with her caring tone, always trying to know everything. Every little detail, she felt she should know about you, and Foreman was almost as bad. Apart from the fact that he acted like he hated Chase and had no respect for him, which was a load of bull! He knew, hell, everyone knew that Foreman wanted to fuck him. The looks he'd give him when no-one was looking. Two or three times he could swear he actually felt Foreman's eyes run over him. It was getting tiring.

'But that's enough of that' he thought to himself 'Foreman wouldn't do anything once he found out about House'. Chase smiled to himself, maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad, and he'd give them all a show they'd never forget about. Chase actually chuckled out loud at that, they'd not look at him the same way, that's for sure.

**The next day…**

Chase woke up with House tangled beside him, and the sun flooding the room, "Hey Greg, Hey wake up!" Chase push and poked at House making sure that he'd wake up.

"Wah, what's up?"

"Work today, remember?"

"Ah yes, another day of living hell before we sleep into eternal torment. How wonderful!"

"Wow, so you're actually this sarcastic ALL the time, guess Foreman wins the bet"

"You bet on me! Well I don't know what to say, honored though, although I'd be more honored if you had won!"

"Nah, I thought you'd be moody in the morning and sarcastic later on, Foreman thought you'd be cynical and sarcastic taking turns throughout the day and Cameron thought..."

"Wait let me guess, she thought I'd wake up all blissful and loving then giggle at myself for being so hard on you all!"

"Well, yeah!"

"Gawd that woman needs a beating!"

"Well you have got a cane!"

"Nah, she'll just want to marry it afterwards, and I do need it."

"I suppose so..."

"Chase?"

"Yes?"

"You look absolutely stunning this morning!"

Chase blushed, "Why Greg, are you becoming sentimental in your old age"

"No, I just want to ravage you till you scream!"

"No can do… we have to be out the house in half an hour and we have yet to start getting ready"

"Shame"

Chase smiled, then moved off towards the bathroom to get a shower, House watched him with great interest thinking of all the possible places he could bend Chase over when at the hospital.

When House and Chase walked through the corridors on the way to the conference room, they were met by a lot of stares and quite a few hostile ones towards House from the staff both male and female. It could have been because they were laughing and House had his arm slug loosely on Chase's shoulders. But it was a lot more likely that it was due to the kisses House placed lightly on Chase's face every few seconds, kissing his eyes, cheeks and forehead softly all over. Chase doubted there was anywhere left on his body that House hadn't kissed now. Which is how they entered the conference room, and why Cameron gasped quite loudly.

"What the hells going on?" Shouted Cuddy who was in the conference room, she had found a new patient for House and was waiting with Foreman and Cameron for House and Chase to arrive. She had no idea they were a couple and so she got just as much of a surprise as Cameron when they walked in practically glued together.

"Well hello Cud! What's wrong? Sad that I'm not drooling over your huge knockers anymore?"

"When the hell did this happen" asked Foreman interrupting House's reply

"Well lets see, hmm, maybe a week or two… I'm a man, I don't really care as long as I'm getting some, and believe me… I'm soooo getting some!"

Chase smirked at that, any other time he might have blushed but when he was with House, he didn't care.

Foreman was angry; actually he was more like stark raven mad. Chase was his! How dare House take that away from him, he'd have to do something about this!

Cameron looked between House and Chase, "Why? I don't get it, you get on each others nerves. It'll never last!"

"Like hell it won't! Chase and I are together and the sex life is great, I won't give that up!"

"You can't see each other, not when it interferes in your work so I'm afraid your going to have to split" said Cuddy with an air of smugness.

"Not happening as it won't interfere with my work. I'm always right and they do as I say! How's that a problem?"

"It just is!" and with that Cuddy walked out.

House looked down at Chase, "I'm gonna go speak to her okay?"

"Yeah okay" House leaned into kiss Chase and then went to follow Cuddy.

Cameron looked at Chase with disgust, "Sleeping with the boss won't get you promoted here you know."

Chase looked shocked, "I'm not sleeping with him for that!"

"Sure your not, all you do is sleep with people to make sure you get a better position. Is that how you were employed here? You're such a slut!" Cameron shoved past Chase pushing him to the ground before walking straight out. Chase watched her go, "What's her problem?" He asked Foreman who was moving forward to help him.

Foreman glanced at Chase on the floor and moved to help him up, he heard Chase say something whilst he pulled him up. "I think you'd look great on the end of my cock!"

Chase whizzed round and looked at Foreman, "Did you just…" Chase was cut off as he was pushed up against the table and pinned there by Foreman. Chase tried to break free but all he ended up doing was starting to panic. "Foreman gettoff!" Foreman had other ideas instead. He pushed a knee in between Chase's legs and forced his tongue into Chase's mouth before he knew it.

Chase felt Foreman's tongue push deeper, stroking the inside of his mouth, aiming to tease but only ending up fighting with his own tongue. Chase tried to get free but Forman was a lot stronger than him and he had no chance. Chase could feel bruises starting to form on his wrists and felt something stabbing into his leg. 'Oh god noo!' he thought as Foreman shifted, now he felt it clearly, Foreman's erection was getting bigger and pushing up against his leg. Without realizing it, Chase had been pushed back and was now sitting on the table with Foreman between his legs and still forcefully kissing him. Chase struggled but he couldn't get free 'O god someone come in, please!' He thought, luckily his prays were answered.

Wilson was walking alone the corridors back towards the conference room, he had heard by over listening to the nurses that House and Chase were kissing. Wilson chuckled to himself, he was wondering when they would get round to telling people. Unfortunately, he also heard via the nurses that Cuddy was extremely unhappy about the situation and she wasn't the only one. So he decided he'd go along just to give his support for the two because the way things seemed, they'd definitely need it.

Upon entering the room, Wilson startled, didn't believe his eyes, Foreman was kissing Chase and Chase was sitting on the table with his legs on either side of his waist. Wilson was just about to leave the room in anger when he noticed the grip Foreman had on Chase's wrist. 'Ow that's got to hurt' he thought, but then he realized something, Chase looked… no, it can't be… Chase looked as if he was… trying to… With a start, Wilson rushed over to where they were and pulled Foreman away from Chase. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He yelled at Foreman.

Foreman just laughed and whipped his arm across his lips, "O come on, he enjoyed it!"

Chase, who had fell off the table when Foreman had been pulled off looked up at Wilson through his reddened eyes, "I…" Wilson cut him off, "I know Chase!" Wilson looked back at Foreman, "So, I guess those tears were tears of joy then?"

Foreman looked back at Chase who looked down to the floor, trying to wipe away the evidence of tears. "Of cause, he wanted it" Foreman almost snarled at Wilson.

Wilson walked up to Foreman and stared at him, "You should go!" Wilson kept eye contact with Foreman, never blinking once. Some people might choose to believe he was soft or a pushover but he was neither and it showed to Foreman at that moment. "Fine!" said Foreman as he turned to leave. A hand grabbed his arm painfully and stopped him, "I don't think you quite understand! You WILL resign from this hospital and go work somewhere else, even if you can't find a hospital that will take you I'm sure McDonalds will. You understand?" Foreman looked at Wilson and snorted, so Wilson squeezed his arm a little tighter. Foreman gasped as the pain shot through his arm, "Yeah…Yeah I understand" he replied. "Good, we understand each other, but none of this leaves the room, no-one finds out why you quite, got it?" Foreman only nodded in return so Wilson led go. Foreman practically launched himself out the room, so Wilson went over to Chase to see how he was.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… yeah, thanks Wilson, I don't know what he would've …"

"Don't think about that, okay? Your fine and you don't have to worry about him"

"Yeah, I didn't realise how…" Chase trailed off; he couldn't find the word to describe Wilson at the moment but Wilson himself managed to.

"Let me guess here, you didn't realise I was so… bold, no, House-ish, that's it. I can be House-ish sometimes"

"Yeah" Chase laughed a little "I still can't thank you enough you know"

"I know"

Wilson pulled Chase up and patted him on the shoulder, "But how bout you start by not telling House about this little incident, it'll only piss him off that it wasn't him that saved you"

"Okay deal" With that they shock hands and left the conference room.

* * *

I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, but i will do other stories so don't panic! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the last chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Don't OWN any of the characters! Don't MAKE any money! It's JUST for fun!

Title: WHY?

* * *

Chase and Wilson became good friends over the next few weeks which made House a little jealous, which is why he was sitting across the other side of the cafeteria watching the two whilst hiding behind an overgrown plant. What were those two laughing about, what was sooo funny that they'd be spending every lunch together? In fact, as House thought back, they had been spending less time with him, well… he'd get to the bottom of it; otherwise his name wasn't Gregory House!

"So how should we distract him?" asked Chase as he had another sip of his coffee.

"Well how about you walk up to him in the conference room, shut all the blinds and give him a strip tease?" Chase snorted at that and nearly spat out his coffee.

"How about you do that and I'll just sneak it in?"

"Oh yeah?" Wilson wiggled his eyebrows trying to be like House but just looking like a moron. Chase laughed again.

"Why don't we just both sneak into his office while he's gone?"

Wilson smirked, "Chase! House has been following us around for the last two days wondering what where doing, I think he'd notice if we tried to do it now!"

"Yeah good point. How about… You sneak away first, wink at me and then set everything up. I'll pretend to follow you, but lead him somewhere else, then we can surprise him today and he might even stop the whole stalker thing he's got going on"

Wilson nodded, "Good plan, okay we ready?" At Chase's nod Wilson stood up and started to leave the cafeteria, not before turning around and giving Chase a wink, which made Chase laugh. Wilson really seemed to enjoy this.

Chase waited until Wilson had went through the doors before getting up himself, he made sure to smile has he wondered through the corridors, everything was going to plan. He knew House was following him, he swore he could actually hear House growl when he headed towards the stairs. Chase chuckled to himself, by the time Chase took the stairs up and along to House's office, Wilson should have everything ready. It would be perfect, Chase smiled, he hoped House like it.

Wilson actually ran all the way to his office where House's 'surprise' was waiting, once he was there he grabbed the box making sure he could still see over it and then made his way along the corridor back towards House's office, making sure not to shake the box or drop it.

Once Wilson got to House's office he placed the box on House's desk and went to close the blinds in the office. Then he locked the side door that led to the conference room and moved back to the box. He gently lifted the item out the box and lay it on the desk, he then moved the box behind the desk to one side. House may need the box later to take it home, Wilson thought. With that done he hid behind the desk waiting for Chase and House.

Chase had nearly reached House's office, 'good' he thought 'Wilson shut the blinds', Chase had slowed his pace a little to make sure House could keep up, he had amazingly. It's surprising how much he can do with that leg when he puts his mind to it. Once Chase reached the office he pushed open the door and shut it before quickly running to join Wilson behind the desk, they both smiled at each other then waited for House.

House was angry, of all the nerve! He had followed Chase to his OWN office! He couldn't believe that they would be that evil, actually he always knew Wilson had an evil streak in him, this just confirmed it. House prepared to barge in there and drag Wilson off of Chase before whacking him so hard on his leg, give him a limp he thought smugly.

When House stormed into his office what he saw left him stunned. Was that… it was…

House got a jump when Chase and Wilson jumped up from behind the desk, "Surprise!" both of them shouted before smiling at House. Chase walked over to House who still looked stunned. "What's wrong, would you have preferred it if me and Wilson WERE having an affair?" Chase smiled and kissed House on the cheek.

House looked at Chase, "Well…" Chase hit House lightly on the shoulder, "Not gonna happen!"

"Not even for my next birthday?" House looked like he was sulking, if Chase hadn't known better… Chase rolled his eyes, "Do you like it?" he asked. House looked at his present and smiled, "It's perfect!" and hugged Chase before walking over to his present. He looked down at it and it looked back. "It doesn't say much" House said. Chase looked over at House and said, "Maybe it's waiting for you to make the first move. Try giving it a name?" House looked back at the sandy colored Alsatian puppy that was sprawled out over his desk with a bright blue collar on.

"Sooo… what should I call you? Any specific name you'd like to suggest?"

The puppy looked up at him and House was sure if a puppy could roll his eyes that this little tyke would be doing it.

"How about… Wombat?" The puppy growled at him and sniffed in disapproval.

"The puppy actually likes Chase House, so you might have to fight him eventually" Wilson laughed.

"Hmm, how about Al?" House looked at the puppy, "Okay too unoriginal, how about Wolfgang?" Chase laughed at that, "You actually want to have a dog called Wolfgang? That's brilliant but does he like it?" When Chase had finished, House looked back at the puppy, but the puppy growled as if to say, 'Don't you dare'? House humphed in response.

House smiled after about half an hour, "How about Ace! As in he's our Ace card!" House looked really happy and looked down at the puppy, "What do you think, wanna be our hidden Ace?" The puppy looked up at House and barked once before standing up and jumping down off the desk. House looked to Chase, "He likes it! Well it's about time!" Chase smiled at House before scoping up Ace and going over to House. House put his arm around Chase's waist and patted Ace on the head. "You two look adorable together" House said as he went to kiss Chase on the lips, but quickly stopped when Ace bit him on the ear. "What was that for?" House looked at Ace who looked at Wilson. "Oh I see, Wilson bugger off, no free porn for you" Wilson laughed; "It doesn't seem like you'll get any with Ace there watching out for Chase" Wilson mocked. House smiled, "That's what the box is for, if the puppy wants to play he can do so in the box! You understand that!" House asked the puppy who just looked at him evilly.

Cuddy didn't know exactly what was going on; the nurses had told her that there were barking noises coming from House's office, so she was going to see what was going on.

When she opened the door what she didn't expect to see was House lying on the floor with a puppy curled on top of him.

"House? What… What are you doing?"

House looked up at Cuddy and turned Ace around to see her, "Look Ace, it's a mean old witch whose come to cook me in the oven. Then she's going to feed Chase to her flying monkeys. What do you say to that?"

House looked at Ace and smiled, Cuddy looked at the puppy and started to walk towards it during what House was saying, but was stopped when the puppy growled at her.

House laughed, "See Cuddy, your not sticking your claws into my Ace!"

Cuddy looked down at the puppy with a frown, "Your puppy? I saw you more of a rodent keeper. But I see your teaching it your annoying little ways… just remember, it's not allowed back in the hospital!"

"It'll be in my office to cheer me up everyday as you can't expect me to leave a puppy at home! Do you?"

Cuddy groaned, "Fine! But the door stays locked, if it gets out…" Cuddy warned before storming out of the office, she needed to shout at someone. House went back to lying on the floor with Ace; maybe he'd teach it to pee on demand, that would be a great party piece.

When House, Chase and Ace went back to Chase's flat later that night things couldn't seem to have been any better. House was happy with his new pet, which was actually a pet and not just a human he got to fetch things now and then, and Chase was happy that House made someone other than him fetch and play dead. So when Chase sat down on the sofa he didn't expect what House was about to say.

"You want to do what?"

House looked at Chase like he was a two year old that couldn't understand anything, "I said I'd like it if we got a house together, move in, make nest etc etc…"

Chase looked at House, "You really want that?"

"Yeah of course. Why? Don't you?"

"I do it's just I didn't think you were a white picket fence sort of guy"

"Well, maybe not a white picket fence, more like a high electric fence to keep everyone out and you an Ace safe…"

"You're so romantic" Chase laughed

"You're so hot" House pushed Chase backwards so he was lying on the sofa looking up at House. Chase smiled up at House, "Why don't you prove it!" House growled and proceeded to kiss the life out of Chase whilst simultaneously ripping off both their clothes.

Chase was in heaven, House had kissed him all other before switching to licking and nibbling at every part of his body. He never knew his feet were so sensitive, and he definitely didn't realise how much fun it could be, "God House your killing me!" Chase gasped out as House rocked back and forth; "At least you'll… die happy, right", came the reply. Chase looked at House and couldn't believe how hot he was. How can someone who looked that good now be with someone else?

**A few hours later…**

House had Chase lying on his back resting his head on his leg, while House was stroking his hair. How did Chase get it so soft? House looked down at Chase, he looked so relaxed and it made him smile softly. "Chase?"

"Hmm…" came the tired response

"I think you are amazing!"

Chase chuckled softly with his eyes still closed, "I think your amazing too" came the whispered response. House sighed, he was in heaven.

* * *

Okay thanks everyone for reading the story,I hoped you enjoyed it. I think I might do a sequal sometime so keep a look out! xxx 


End file.
